


College flower shop au (edit)

by RosemeadowStories (orphan_account)



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RosemeadowStories
Summary: Shouto and Denki meet at college working for a degree in business. Shouto thinks of Denki as an over eccentric, sarcastic character with many friends. Denki thinks Shouto is someone too closed off and a people-pleaser with not much depth. But over time, their acquaintanceship grows to friends and possibly lovers.
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Todoroki Shouto, Todokami - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	College flower shop au (edit)

Do I just,,,,,,, put something g here to save?


End file.
